


The Assassin

by Inspirationpersonified



Series: Shattered [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Sansa Stark Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirationpersonified/pseuds/Inspirationpersonified
Summary: Arya's thoughts as she gets the news that Jon has killed the Dragon Queen and will be sent beyond the wall as a punishment.
Series: Shattered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806613
Kudos: 31





	The Assassin

Arya couldn't believe what she had heard in Oldtown minutes ago. 

She had left King's Landing as soon as the fire had been put out and the renovation had started in earnest. 

Her family had all been there to see her off to her voyage to discover what laid west of Westeros. 

Bran, Sansa and Jon or was it Aegon Targaryen, now?

Anyways, they had seen her off for her voyage and she hadn't let her true feelings onto her face while she was there. 

Oh, she wasn't stupid to not realise what was happening behind her back. 

It hadn't been to sail on a monthly crew with a small ship. 

No. The idea had been all Sansa.

Her sister.

The Queen of North. 

The sweet, naive Sansa who was afraid of what would happen to her now since she didn't have any protection against her younger sister who could change faces as Sansa herself changed clothes. 

So, naive, innocent Sansa had gently but repeatedly made it a point to talk about how Arya had always been so energetic since young. 

How could Sansa even ask her sister to stay with her when she knew how Arya had always wanted to be a knight and so she wouldn't shackle Arya with responsibilities.

Santa had so sweetly told her repeatedly that she was free to roam the world. 

But implicit had been the fact that she was only free as long as she was away from the shores of Westeros. 

Oh.

Arya despaired of what had become of her sister and if Bran had become something more otherworldly as he was always eager to remind everyone then why was he the top dog in this new world. 

Arya knew that she wasn't the smartest of her siblings but she wasn't stupid enough not to recognise when the wind was blowing against her. 

So, she had packed her bags and left the cursed place behind. 

If her own family couldn't feel safe because she had become an assassin then what was the point of her remaining here.

They hadn't paid attention to the fact that the only reason she had become an assassin was to avenge their family. 

Still, it had warmed her cold heart when Jon had repeatedly asked her if she really wanted to sail off into the sunset. 

For one moment, she had the urge to tell him the truth but then she hadn't had the heart to show him what the Starks had become and had simply smiled. 

Now, she even regretted siding with Sansa over Daenerys back in Winterfell but there was no use crying over spilt milk. 

She had just docked in Oldtown when she had heard the gossip that Jon had killed the Dragon Queen and was now to be sent beyond The Wall. 

It hadn't taken more than a few minutes for her to realise how that turn of events might have been used to become true. 

She could practically feel Sansa behind this. 

That jealous bitch never grew up even after all she had gone through and that idiot Jon never grew out of his insistent need to be loved by the trueborn Starks. 

This might yet spill more Stark blood and Ar6a wouldn't stand for it. 

She was so angry that she wanted to turn her ship back towards King's Landing and ask her siblings what they were trying to accomplish here. 

But then there was no point in it. 

With Jon's parentage known to so many people, he would be a danger to the ruling monarch and to Sansa in particular when he realised the truth of who leaked his secret. 

So, it wasn't a stretch of the imagination to see that he was being sent away just like her to not be a hurdle in Sansa's and Bran's grasp at power. 

No matter how she wanted to free Jon, she couldn't be hasty about it. 

Truthfully, they had done this only after they had made sure that she wasn't anywhere near them because they knew that if there was a choice between them and Jon, it was ko choice at all for her. 

No matter, how cleverly Sansa had chirped about Jon as a brother once she had met him at Castle Black and asked for forgiveness from Arya. 

The truth of the matter was that it had always been Jon and Arya against the world since Arya had been nothing but a nuisance who followed Jon everywhere as a tot. 

Well, things always came back full circle and it seems that once again it would be Arya and Jon against the world.

It brought a smile to her face to think that their childhood games we're becoming a reality.

She had always loved playing Princess and Knights as a child and had always been a knight. 

So, the role of the Princess had always fallen on other people and Robb and Sansa hadn't wanted her underfoot most of the time.

Therefore, Jon had always had the misfortune to play the role of the Princess and Arya would always free him from Dragons, Wildlings, Grumpkins and Snarks.

Still, it was a shame that this time she would have to save the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms from their own blood. 

Gods were indeed cruel and fate dearly made a mockery of them.


End file.
